


Reassurance

by swisscheeseroll



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisscheeseroll/pseuds/swisscheeseroll
Summary: I need some happy Showki





	

“Kihyun~ah.” Shownu called out as he held Kihyun’s body close to his. 

It was one of those days where Kihyun slept over in Shownu’s room. 

“Yes?” Kihyun questioned, grinning. 

“It”s been bothering me. I do fan service with the other guys and I’m not sure how you feel about it. Of course I have to continue for the monbebes… but,” Shownu paused. “I just want you to know that you are my priority… like this is real.” He sighed. “I’ve seen you looking down sometimes and I just want to make you happy. I didn’t want to say this because I don’t want you to pretend to be happy now…” He sighed again. 

Kihyun nuzzled into Shownu’s chest. “It’s okay… I know. The little things you do whether intentional or unintentional, I notice it… and it really makes me happy.” 

I love you.


End file.
